


The Race

by SixofCrowsBabies



Category: Total Drama, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: High School, Multi, Ridonculous Race, Student government, Total Drama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixofCrowsBabies/pseuds/SixofCrowsBabies
Summary: AU where all the Ridonculous Race contestants (except for Tennis Rivals, Mom and Daughter, and Father and Son) are in high school and they’re all running for class president and vice president. Prepare for lots of aggressiveness and smack talk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’m about three years late for this, but I recently rewatched this show and this idea struck me. Hope you guys enjoy, please r&r!

The Race

“Attention students,” says the principal over the loudspeakers. “Student government applications are due today. If you do not turn in your applications, you will not be eligible to run for any student government positions.”   
The announcement ends, and the teacher resumes taking roll.   
“You turned in the application, right,” Sanders whispers to MacArthur.   
“What kinda cop-in-training do you think I am,” she responds loudly. “Of course I did!”   
“What a shame,” Josée mutters.   
“Alright, class, may I have your attention,” says the teacher. “If I could have my runners for president and vice president report to the auditorium.”   
Jacques, Josée, Sanders, MacArthur, Laurie, and Miles stand up and walk out of the room. They all walk a bit away from each other, either walking silently or whispering to each other.  
“Hm,” Josée says to Jacques, her lifelong ice dancing partner and long time boyfriend. “Those grass-munching pothead vegans don’t stand a chance. Everyone likes meat on their pizza and having to walk to field trips, so there’s no way their policies will be accepted, so there’s no way they’ll win.”   
Jacques nods his agreement. He and Josée were running as president and vice president, respectively, and they were sure to win. As Josée said once, “As an ice dancer, you either learn to play mind games, or say, ‘I used to be an ice dancer.’”   
Today the pair wore matching red jackets, black pants, and gold cravats tied at their necks. They looked fabulous.   
“Those ridiculous ice skaters,” MacArthur says. There’s a quick, “Ice dancers!” from Jacques.   
“With their little French accents and evil laughs and matching outfits,” continues MacArthur. “They look like real estate agents!”   
Sanders laughs a little and replies, “Yeah. But that doesn’t make them any less of a competition. You know that they have a good shot at this.”   
“I really hope that there’s not a lot of confrontation during this election season,” states Laurie. “We don’t do as well when there’s violence happening around us.”   
“Well, we can always pray, but,” Miles responds, trailing off at the end. She looks at the ice dancers and cops-in-training. “I highly doubt there won’t be any conflict.”   
“We just need to convince the student body that our policies will be best for the environment and students’ health,” says Miles.   
They both nod.   
When the groups get to the auditorium, they see that everyone else is already waiting there.   
“Wow,” Laurie whispers. “That’s a lot of people running for president and vice president.”  
There had to be at least thirty people sitting there, clustered in their groups.   
“Welcome students,” the principal says from the stage. “Thank you so much for running for student government this year. Today, we are just going to have you all stand up on the stage and introduce yourselves. No need for policies or ‘smack talk’, as we will do that later on in the debates.”  
He makes air quotes around smack talk, which makes the students giggle. He starts calling names.   
“Carrie and Devin!”   
“Hello,” says Carrie. “I’m Carrie, and this is my best friend Devin.”   
He waves. They’re both smiling, and everyone can tell that they’re probably the most normal ones here.   
“We’ve been friends since kindergarten, so we think that we could start a bond between more students,” states Devin.   
“Leonard and Tammy!”   
“Oh, um, hi, I’m Leonard,” the dark skinned boy stutters.   
“And I’m Tammy,” the plump girl says. They’re both wearing role play outfits, which they do every single day. How they aren’t homeschooled eludes everyone.   
“We would help bring perspective from students who aren’t as popular or well standing,” Leonard says.   
“We really understand peoples’ struggles,” Tammy adds.   
“Crimson and Ennui!”  
The goths just stand on the stage, not talking, barely even blinking. After several seconds the next team is called.  
“Emma and Kitty!”  
“Hiii, I’m Kitty,” the taller one exclaims.   
“I’m Emma,” the shorter one states. “And we believe that we can help guide the school in the right direction, between my expertise in law and-“  
“And we’re sisters,” Kitty exclaims. Emma glares at her for a second, then the next team is called.  
“Brody and Geoff!”  
“Sup my dudes,” the darker skinned one says. “I’m Brody, and this is my homeboy Geoff.”  
“We’re totally stoked to run for student government!” the blond exclaims. “Hopefully you’ll catch us in the winners’ circle!”  
Of course, there is no winners’ circle, but the surfers seem excited about it.   
“Ryan and Stephanie!”  
“I’m Ryan, and this is Stephanie,” the extremely muscular guy says. Stephanie is also pretty fit. They even wore workout clothes.   
“We believe that we would bring this school to greatness,” Stephanie says. They start climbing down the stairs, and the second they get to the ground, they start making out.   
“Owen and Noah!”   
“Hi, I’m Owen,” the chubby blond says.   
“And I’m Noah,” the other one says. “We think that we would make a good president and vice president.”   
“Lorenzo and Chet!”  
“I’m Chet,” the redhead says.   
“And I’m Lorenzo,” the darker one says.   
“We don’t even wanna run for government,” Chet states. “Our stupid parents are making us do it.”  
“My parents aren’t your parents!” Lorenzo yells. “They’re totally seperate people. We’re totally not related!”  
“Rock and Spud!”  
“So, I’m Rock,” the taller guys says. He looks kinda like Axel Rose. “And this is my bud Spud. Ha ha. Bud Spud. Anyways, we’re super pumped about running for student gov.”  
“And I’m Spud,” the shorter, bigger guy who looks like a stoner says.   
“Ignore him,” Rock replies. “Anyways, vote for us, guys!”   
“Jay and Mickey!”  
“Um, hi,” the boys say.   
“I’m Jay, and this is my twin brother Mickey,” the one without headgear says.   
“We would make good government workers,” Mickey says, doing a half hearted fist pump.   
“Jen and Tom!”  
“So, I’m Tom,” the guy says in a total white girl voice.   
“And I’m Jen,” the girl says in an equally white girl voice. “And we run a fashion blog. You should totally follow it!”   
Tom takes out his phone for a selfie.   
“Laurie and Miles!”  
“Hi friends,” the freckley redhead says. “I’m Miles, this is Laurie, and we are running on behalf of Mother Earth.”   
The curly haired one nods.   
“Mary and Ellody!”  
“I’m Ellody,” the shorter one says.   
“I’m Mary,” the taller, lighter one says. They’re both wearing typical nerd clothes, and Mary wears glasses.   
“And we are geniuses, so of course we would make the best president and vice president,” says Ellody.   
“Um...Sanders and MacArthur!”   
“We would make the BEST presidents,” the chubby one yells.   
“And we have great ideas for the school,” the dark skinned one says.   
“And we would make the BEST ones,” MacArthur yells again.   
“And finally, Jacques and Josée!”   
The ice dancers leap into the stage, then Josée states, “I’m Josée, as you all already know.”   
“And I am Jacques,” he states. “Although you already knew that too.”   
“And we make the best president and vice president,” Josée says. “But you already knew that too.”   
“Alright guys,” the principal says. “Thank you so much again for running, and I wish luck to all of you. Your first debate is next Friday.”  
The students filed out of the room, and the election season had officially begun.


	2. Chapter Two-The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams start campaigning.

Chapter Two

“And...” Carrie says, trailing off slightly at the end. “Finished! Our campaign posters look amazing!”   
“They sure do, homie,” Devin replies. “Now we just have to photocopy and hang them up!”  
Carrie giggled slightly, color sprouting up in her cheeks. She had tried to deny it at first, but now it was irrefutable;she had a major crush on Devin!   
“Oh, but we’ve been friends since we were so young, there’s no way he’ll feel the same way,” she says softly.   
“Did you say something,” Devin asks.   
“What,” says Carrie, looking up. “Oh, um, no, no I...let’s go photocopy our poster!”  
It was a hand drawn picture of them with thumbs up, and underneath their pictures it said their names and what they were running for;Devin for president, Carrie for vice.   
After going to the copier store and making more posters, they drove to school. They would be a teeny bit late, but the teachers usually didn’t care too much. Once they got there, the best friends got their things, then asked their honeroom teachers if they could hang up their posters.

“We have to WIN,” MacArthur yells to Sanders. “We HAVE TO WIN!”   
“You think I don’t know that,” her friend says calmly. “Come on, MacArthur, you know that we have a good chance.”   
“Do we,” MacArthur replies. “DO WE?!”  
“Oh, look at that,” Sanders says, pointing to one of Carrie and Devin’s posters. “People are already campaigning. We better get a leg up on the competition and start making posters.”   
“Ha,” says the chubby one. “You just wanna do posters? I’ve got something even better.”

Spud changes the song on his phone, then goes back to listening to music and eating potato chips.   
“Dude,” Rock says. Spud doesn’t even blink.   
“Dude,” the blond says again. “We have to practice what we’re gonna say at the debate next Friday.”   
“Why do we have to plan,” Spud asks, chip crumbs falling out of his mouth.   
“Because we want to win,” Rock exclaims, throwing his hands up. “We’re already putting in work for this, we have to win!”   
“Why not just,” says the brunet. “You know, go with the flow. Just wing it.”   
Rock wanted to argue, but he knew that nothing would get through his friend’s extremely thick skull, so he got out some notecards and started working.

“Now, I understand that you wanted to see me,” the principal says to Leonard and Tammy.   
“Yes sir,” Leonard answers. “Um, well uh...”  
“We want to quit the campaign,” Tammy interjects.   
“Yeah,” says Leonard. “We don’t think it’s a good idea anymore.” He flashed back to yesterday when they both got stuffed inside a gym locker, which are even smaller than normal ones.   
“Are you sure,” asks the principal.   
“Yes,” the LARPers both respond.   
As they walk out of the office, they see that another team is putting posters up on the walls and lockers.   
“Hello,” Tammy says. The girl turns around.   
“We just wanted you guys to know that we are no longer running for president and vice president.”   
“Really,” the girl responds. “Aw, well, I guess that you can vote now. Vote for us! Carrie and Devin!”   
“Will do, mortals,” Leonard states, and the LARPers keep walking.   
“They didn’t even bribe us,” the wizard boy says. “Weird.”   
“Usually people don’t want anything from us,” Tammy says. “I guess we should vote for them.”   
Leonard replies, “Let us wait and see,” then they continue walking to their classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the LARPers are out! I needed to cut them out quickly, and some more teams will quit, but not all of them like in the show. Please r&r and enjoy!


End file.
